


Bandul

by Kuriitama



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: "Kau... daripada aku lebih cocok kalau kau yang mengenakan ini."Dan Shiki berikut pembawaan spontan yang ia bawa selama hampir 28 tahun ini pun begitu saja melepas rantai yang mengikat lehernya, menggenggam kalung dalam telapak sebelum kembali lagi menatap warna madu yang ada di sepasang mata lawan bicaranya."Kemarilah."





	Bandul

Dua orang tergeletak berantakan di ruang rias, terengah setengah mati mencari napas setelah (satu dari sekian) convo irasional keduanya. 

Shiki menggeram, mengangkat kepalanya dari senderan sofa untuk memicingkan mata ke arah Tsubasa yang tergeletak dengan kepala bersandar di dudukan sofa--bukan hanya sekedar mengekspresikan sebal, tapi juga memastikan jarak keduanya cukup jauh. Mau lelah pun Tsubasa tetaplah Tsubasa, kan? Burung mana yang akan berhenti terbang begitu saja sebelum mencapai tujuannya? Bagaimanapun Shiki tentu tak mau kalau pertahanannya berakhir tertembus setelah semua kukuh sanggah dan perlawanannya. Yang benar saja, harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dipertaruhkan disini. 

Haah.... ini bahkan belum giliran mereka untuk sesi foto. Bagaimana bisa mereka langsung berantakan bahkan sebelum dandanan untuk visual baru tahun ini terabadikan kamera? 

Shiki memandang ke bawah tubuhnya--mengecek perut--err, sabuknya yang tadi sempat dinodai oleh tangan-tangan jahanam milik Tsubasa. Tidak ada yang rusak, brodol, maupun tergores. Baguslah. Sekedar kaosnya saja yang berantakan mencuat dari dalam kurung celananya. Masih tanpa cacat, nanti tinggal dirapikan lagi ketika sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk maju di depan kamera.

Sekali lagi Shiki melirik kepala kuning yang lemas di sebelah sana, diam-diam menyadari kalau rambut pemuda itu sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tentu saja, biasanya dalam jarak segini ujung jarinya tak akan bisa mencapai helai rambut Tsubasa, kan?

Sekarang bisa. Meski kilas, sekedar ujung bertemu ujung. Dan dengan cepat ia mengembalikan tangannya di atas pangkuan sebelum Tsubasa yang membenamkan wajah di dudukan empuk itu menyadari. Kali ini Shiki harus bersyukur karena helai rambut... tak memiliki syaraf hingga Tsubasa tak akan sadar akan bagaimana caranya tadi curi-curi menyentuh.

...kemana sih mereka, Rikka dan Dai? Katanya mau beli minum tapi kenapa begini lama--tak sadarkah mereka akan betapa banyak Shiki menahan banyak saat ini?

Salah satunya menahan amuk---akan Tsubasa yang protes perkara kostumnya.

Begini tadi kicaunya kisaran lima belas menit lalu:

_["Nggak adil! Masa Shiki doang yang nggak pamer lengan pamer perut!? Gamau tahu pokoknya buuuukkkaaaaa!!!!"]_

Orang mana yang tak akan menunjukkan resistensi ketika ada yang mendadak protes sambil mengincar pakaian lawan untuk dilucuti, Shiki bertanya, orang mana hah!?!?!? Dan apa pula ketika Dai dan Rikka kala itu hanya menghela napas dan tertawa garing sementara harusnya mereka tahu kalau.... perut Shiki... bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dipertontonkan.

Begitu pun Tsubasa keras kepala, sementara Shiki menanggapi dengan sama kerasnya hingga hal yang awalnya hanya protesan dengan nuansa canda itu berubah menjadi pertarungan yang bagai pertaruhan hidup-mati. Kejar-kejaran, tarik-tarikan--Shiki seolah kembali ke masa dua puluh tahun sebelum umurnya sekarang. Ia serasa menjadi aktor utama kartun T*m and J*rry.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya tewas lelah duluan dalam perseteruan tak penting ini, ditinggalkan oleh Dai dan Rikka yang pamit dengan dalih ingin membeli minum untuk mendinginkan kepala Shiki dan Tsubasa--meninggalkan Shiki dalam suasana semi bahaya seperti ini. Bersyukur sumpah Shiki ketika pergelutan mereka berakhir tanpa adanya cacat permanen satu pun pada kostum mereka. Kau pikir membayangkan diri dimarahi oleh orang agensi di awal tahun karena masalah kekanakan itu hal yang enak, huh!?

Salah duanya adalah ketika Tsubasa, kini begitu saja diam di dekat Shiki--nyaris membuatnya Shiki pangling karena rebahnya bagai burung yang mati rasa ditelan salju. Sedikit membuat Shiki ragu sendiri dengan asingnya suasana--bagaimana mau tak asing ketika Tsubasa yang cerewet itu bahkan berhenti ribut--hingga seram rasanya ketika pikiran Shiki sedikit melayang hingga muncul keinginan macam-macam. Seekor burung kenari yang lelah dan kaku karena dihempas badai dan salju, tidakkah itu membuatmu ingin sedikit saja memberinya kehangata--

_[--astaga, Shiki memukul kepalanya secara mental, itu tadi tak benar. Tahan dirimu, Takamura Shiki. Ingat siapa kau dan siapa orang yang begitu ingin kau sentuh ini. Kalian dua tokoh ternama, ya, sebut saja T*m dan J*rry. Ingat Shiki, bintang tak seharusnya saling menyentuh, tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk saling bertabrakan di langit yang luas ini.]_

Hela napas. Tidak ada namanya frase 'khilaf saat sedang bekerja' dalam kamus Shiki. Jangan sampai ada.

Ah.

Bicara soal salju, "Duduklah yang benar di atas sofa. Tidakkah lantainya dingin? Apalagi ini Januari dan bajumu begitu--"

" _[Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lalu menurunkan kualitas laguku dengan suara yang tak maksimal]_  , begitu kan Shiki?"

Shiki agak terhentak ketika Tsubasa tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala dan membalas dengan sarkasme--meski tak salah apa yang ia ucap sambil meniru nada rendah bicara Shiki karena mungkin Tsubasa sudah hapal. Alasan yang dipakai Shiki untuk menunjukkan pedulinya... sudah empat tahun berlalu hingga terlalu banyak hal darinya yang Tsubasa paham, huh?

"Teeentu saja aku berbeda denganmu, _darling_ ~! Kami para daun muda ini tahan memakai busana minim bahkan di musim dingin sekali pun. Beda denganmu yang butuh lima lembar koyo penghangat di balik bajumu agar tak beku urat karena tubuhmu tak sanggung menghadapi cuaca~"

Ada yang menggerakkan batin Shiki kala itu--ada dua (lagi). Satunya adalah bicara Tsubasa yang seenaknya hingga membuat harga dirinya meraung karena tergores, satunya lagi adalah... tingkahnya yang mendadak naik ke sofa lalu enteng menyandarkan badannya ke sisi kanan tubuh Shiki.

Berat.

Godaan ini terlalu berat.

"...nggak."

Apanya yang 'tidak', Shiki?  Sedang menolak eksklamasi Tsubasa soal koyo? Atau sedang mati-matian menahan diri dari hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar hingga jantung sendiri terpukul bagai genderang perang?

"Tapi kalau Shiki bersikeras menolak buka perut, jadinya malah bikin penasaran, kan? Jangan-jangan memang sungguhan pakai 5 plester koyo hahahahahahahahaha---"

 "Lima itu kebanyakan, kau tahu. Dua saja cukup--"

"--loh itu artinya Shiki beneran lagi pakai koyo?" 

"...."

"...."

"...jangan memandangku sambil tersenyum nista begitu. Dan turunkan tanganmu, aku tak ingin kita berdua lelah duluan sebelum sesi foto karena perkara tak penting ini."

"Hmph--" Tsubasa baru saja memutar otak untuk membalas argumen Shiki, karena bagaimana pun tentu ia tak menyerah soal koyo--perut Shiki....

Tapi hal lain mendadak menyedot perhatiannya.

 "...Shiki...."

Pria yang namanya dipanggil itu hampir berjingkat, hampir lompat berdiri dan lari ketika tangan Tsubasa terangkat seolah akan mampir ke tubuhnya. Hampir Shiki sepak dan jendul kepala pirang itu--hampir. yang jadi sasaran Tsubasa ternyata bukan lagi pinggang--bukan kaos Shiki.

Melainkan suatu bandul yang menggantung di depan dada Shiki.

"...kalung yang aneh--"

...sebenarnya yang lebih aneh adalah sensasi yang... Shiki rasa ketika tangan itu menyentuh dan membalikkan bandul dari kalung Shiki. Tentu tahulah Shiki bahwa Tsubasa tak bermaksud lebih--mungkin--namun sentuhan jemari yang samar-samar bisa ia rasa itu... membuatnya sedikit...

menggila.

"S dan L.... So...lids?"

Shiki butuh waktu untuk mengerjap sekali sebelum ia kembali pada realita, menjawab tebakan Tsubasa seadanya, "...mungkin."

Jeda. Shiki tak suka ini, tidak ketika dari tadi tangan Tsubasa tak kunjung beralih dari dada--err, dari bandul kalungnya.

"...aksesori ini disiapkan beserta kostumku. Tapi kurasa aku tak cocok mengenakan kalung dengan bandul sebesar ini."

Ia mengangkat bandul kalung miliknya, secara tak langsung sekaligus bermaksud mengusir tangan nakal Tsubasa (meski jelas ia tak bermaksud). Shiki mengangkat metal itu di depan mata, memandang wajah Tsubasa dari sela-sela bentukan huruf itu.

"Kau... daripada aku lebih cocok kalau kau yang mengenakan ini."

Dan Shiki berikut pembawaan spontan yang ia bawa selama hampir 28 tahun ini pun begitu saja melepas rantai yang mengikat lehernya, menggenggam kalung dalam telapak sebelum kembali lagi menatap warna madu yang ada di sepasang mata lawan bicaranya.

"Kemarilah."

Segala sisi bodoh berikut meme berikut hina--segalanya tentang Shiki tersingkir dari Tsubasa hingga yang tersisa hanyalah bius tatapan dan perintah yang bagai mantra pembelenggu. Takamura Shiki seolah baru saja meniup satu sihir untuk Tsubasa.

Sihir untuk membuatnya terkesima.

Hingga mungkin nanti begitulah pembelaan Tsubasa ketika ada yang mempertanyakan bagaimana sifat tak-patuh-khusus-bila-yang-menyuruh-adalah-Shiki miliknya itu redup seketika, ketika ia menuruti pinta pria lebih dewasa itu begitu saja--bahkan tanpa protesan ketika tangan-tangan yang biasa ia lihat menggores partitur itu kini berkutat di tengkuknya, melepas kalung yang Tsubasa kenakan dan menukarnya dengan milik Shiki sendiri.

Sekilas Tsubasa seolah merasa dirinya dimabuk... sesuatu, entah.

Tsubasa merasa sinting ketika ia merasakan sebuah tendensi untuk berteriak layaknya gadis ternoda saat Shiki kembali menjarakkan diri dan mengamatinya. Sial, rasanya bagai ditatap dalam keadaan terlucuti meski astaga tentu tidak begitu! Astaga tenang Tsubasa, tenang dan kunci mulutmu--

"Sudah kuduga. Tsubasa yang memakai milikku... cocok."

Saking susahnya Tsubasa menahan teriak (geli) akan dialog yang Shiki ucap dengan nada sok rendah-rendah seduktif(?) itu.... Tsubasa ternganga. Horor berat wajahnya--apa-apaan dengan pilihan kata yang terdengar salah berikut nada bicara sok ero...tis(?) barusan, heh!?!?!?

Dan cepat saja Shiki kembali ke raut merengut datar _default_ -nya setelah itu, mengenakan kalung yang tadinya milik Tsubasa di lehernya sebagai pengganti dari apa yang ia berikan pada si burung kenari.

"Lalu bagaimana, honey? Apa aku juga terlihat cocok memakai barang milikmu di tubuhku?"

"...jijik woe, Shiki."

Susah--sangat susah bagi Tsubasa untuk tidak berkomentar setelah ucapan mengesalkan tadi.

"Kalau kau sampai iseng lagi menarik-narik bajuku demi buka perutku, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikkan lagi pada kalungmu ini. Misalnya dengan bibir dan mulutku, aku akan--"

"AARRGGHHH HENTIKAN AKU NGGAK MAU DENGAAARR!!!!"

 

Rikka dan Dai saling bertatapan, menghela napas bersamaan untuk kedua kalinya ketika melihat dua tersangka keributan yang mereka tinggal kini beringas lagi dalam permainan 'pedang-pedangan' mereka.

\--yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah Shiki dan Tsubasa yang saling memukul menggunakan pamflet berikut majalah yang digulung menyerupai pedang, kalau kalian mau tahu.

"Sungguh kekanakan...."

Shiki pura-pura tak mendengar komentar Dai, fokusnya ia berikan untuk menangkis serangan Tsubasa yang membabi-buta. Tak apa, toh dinilai kekanakan lebih baik daripada satu hal yang selalu Shiki sembunyikan itu terkuak dan jadi bahan komentar rekan unitnya.

 

 

Untung saja tak ada yang bisa menguping degupan jantungnya apalagi mengintip isi pikir dan hatinya.

**[fin]**

 

.

 

 

.

.

 

**[omake]**  

 

 

"...mereka saling menukarnya, huh? Manis sekali, seperti sedang bertunangan saja~" 

 

 

"Rikka? Kau bicara sesuatu, tadi?" 

 

 

"Mmm? Tidak, kurasa hanya perasaanmu saja Dai~?"

 

 

Sang pria tinggi itu diam, tak mengungkit lagi. Barangkali Rikka sama pekanya dengan ia yang diam-diam cepat saja menyadari satu detail yang berubah dari kostum Shiki dan Tsubasa. Tapi sudahlah, toh Dai tak berniat mengungkitnya sekarang.

 

 

Bagaimanapun membayangkan Tsubasa yang salah tingkah berikut Shiki yang mati gaya andai ia bertanya sama sekali bukan situasi yang Dai inginkan di tengah pemotretan begini.

 

 

(Nanti saja. Malam hari di lounge SolidS, dengan bantuan sedikit alkohol, biarkan Dai dan Rikka menggoda perasaan manis-lucu milik sang bulan dan burung kenari.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> #paradetsukiprogembel2019 - tag yang dibuat sdri Nemon (facebook, drabble postingan kami biasanya friend only tho)
> 
> Drabble ini terinspirasi dari sini https://twitter.com/ameagarinoUFO/status/1082460838038892544


End file.
